


Us

by missworld13



Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missworld13/pseuds/missworld13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eli and June's first time. Prompt from polythenepam74</p>
            </blockquote>





	Us

"Tonight's the night," June thought, giddy with anticipation. Twisting her bright yellow hair into a bun, she examined her reflection. She could hardly believe it was already her birthday, but yet, here she was. A whole year older, and even more in love with the boy she had been seeing for the past 8 months. She didn't think she looked 18, nor did Eli.

Seeing the time, she quietly walked down the wooden stairs, careful not to make a peep. She was to meet Eli halfway to their spot, but she couldn't contain her excitement. Sprinting down the path, she saw him from afar, and her heart leaped to her throat. She raced to him, and jumped into his protective arms.  
"How's my birthday girl, tonight?" he softly said, with a smirk. She giggled, and playfully slapped his chest, "I'll be better, once we get to the house."  
Eli's older brother had recently bought a house in Atlantic City, and was graciously allowing them to stay there this evening.  
Walking and whispering in the moonlight, they approached the house. June could feel Eli's hand sweat and shake. She hoped he wouldn't be too nervous when they began, as it was going to be the first time for both.  
Clumsily, he fumbled with the keys, and finally unlocked the door. It was a beautiful house, large wooden staircase met them at the front door, along with stain glass windows in the living room. June silently wished her and Eli could spend the rest of their lives here.  
"Want to have a glass of milk? Or some food?" Eli asked.  
Stalling was unacceptable to June, at this point. "No, love. Let's go upstairs," June smiled and grabbed his hand, leading him up the stairs, through the master bedroom's door, and onto the bed.  
She had been waiting for this moment, since she first laid eyes on Eli; but she could clearly see he was definitely not prepared.  
"Jeez, June. Can you give a guy a chance?"  
"What's the matter? Haven't you been wanting this too?"  
"Of course, I have…I'm just…scared."  
"Scared? What are you scared of?"  
"Look, I never thought I would be with someone as special as you. I'm terrified you'll leave me after tonight."  
June's heart dropped.  
"Eli. You are it. No one else will ever compare. If I didn't think that, I wouldn't be here with you right now."  
"You really mean that, June?"  
"Yes, now come over here, and sit next to me on the bed."  
He shuffled over to June, and taking his hand, she passionately kissed him. All those months of waiting were finally going to be over. She tore open his shirt, and unbuttoned his pants.  
"Woah…can we take…uhhhhhh….things a little….?" Eli tried saying, while she took him into her mouth.  
June was tired of talking, and that got him to shut his mouth. He laid back on the bed, and when he was ready, she got on top. She was expecting pain, but not that much. Tears came to her eyes, though she didn't stop. Eli asked if everything was all right, she nodded, and continued. After a short while, the pain subsided, and pleasure took over. Faster and faster, and suddenly, it was all over. Both drenched in sweat, Eli and June laid together, and kissed. She didn't want this moment to end, but knew her parents were going to wake in an hour.  
Eli took her face into his hands, and looked into her eyes.  
"I love you, June Hughes."  
"Oh, Elias Thompson. I love you too."


End file.
